The invention relates to the field of computer systems performing client authentication using a challenge-based authentication protocol, referred to generically herein as “challenge/response protocols”. In one example, the invention relates to the Challenge Handshake Authentication Protocol (CHAP) performed on point-to-point (PPP) links as described in IETF RFC 1994.